Sara Scofield
Sara Tancredi is a prison doctor and the love interest of the protagonist, Michael Scofield. She is the daughter of Illinois governor Frank Tancredi. Although the audience was led to believe that Sara was decapitated in Season 3, according to recent statements by Matt Olmstead in an interview with TV Guide, Sara was not killed and was broguth brought back for season 4 "Prison Break Resurrects Dr. Sara!" TV Guide. March 27, 2008. Retrieved on March 27 2008. Biography Background Raised in Chicago, Sara Tancredi's ambitions to be a doctor began when she was very young. While at Northwestern University, she was introduced to the works of Mahatma Gandhi and decided to become a humanitarian, which later influenced her decision to work at Fox River State Penitentiary. She has also won at least one Humanitarians Award. (1x1) Another factor which contributed to her occupational choice was her past morphine addiction. (1x16) At 29 years old, Dr. Sara Tancredi was one of the few doctors working at Fox River. Her chosen occupation became a constant source of stress for her father. Sara is the only child of the Governor of Illinois, Frank Tancredi. Due to her father's hectic political career and vastly differing beliefs, Sara did not have a close relationship with her father. Her mother is already dead. (2x7) Season 1 In their first meeting, Sara had sensed that Michael was different from the other prisoners. After she checked his academic record, she was surprised that he had graduated with a master's degree. (1x1) Later, she notices his nervousness as she tests for his glucose count to confirm his diabetes. However, she dismisses it after his test passed. (1x2) In Michael's subsequent visits to the infirmary, Sara carefully deflects all his attempts to charm her. When she was required to conduct a medical check-up for Lincoln Burrows, she discovers from Katie that Lincoln is Michael's brother. After a riot broke out, Sara was temporarily trapped by herself at sick-bay with the prisoners planning to rape her. Michael eventually rescues her using the cross space up on the ceiling. He claims that he knew his way around because of his previous assignation to clean out the toxic mold for PI (Prison Industry). Sara later finds out that he lied to her which further encourages her to try to figure out what would possess him to rob a bank and end up in prison. She searches for clues about Michael's background, and though she knows that something is utterly suspicious, she can't stop herself from being attracted to him. (1x6) Sara becomes jealous though and distances herself from Michael when she discovers he had a conjugal visit from his "wife". (1x11) However, she continues to help Michael in subsequent episodes despite their relationship. On Lincoln Burrows' execution day, Sara went to her father to ask him to review Lincoln's case after Michael pleaded with her. (1x14) Her relationship with Michael deepens and they ultimately share a kiss in the infirmary. (1x19) However, after she discovers that Michael had stolen the keys from her, Sara distances herself yet again from him. After Michael tells Sara about his planned escape, Sara is confronted with the decision whether she should help Michael or not. (1x20) Eventually, Sara returns to Fox River at night and unlocks the infirmary door. Horribly distressed at what she had done, Sara injects herself with morphine which she took from the infirmary. Suspected for being an accessory to the escape, the police officers charge into her apartment with an emergency warrant and finds her to be nearly dead from a drug overdose. (1x22) Season 2 Sara finally awakens in the hospital after having a series of flashbacks of Michael. (2x1) She is suspected of aiding and abetting Fox River Eight's escape from Fox River. Later, Sara finds an origami swan in her purse, which held a message left by Michael - "There's a plan to make all of this right". After her arrest from the hospital, which further strains the relationship between her father and herself, Sara becomes the target of "The Company". (2x3) Posing as Lance, a homosexual addict at a Narcotics Anonymous meeting, Agent Kellerman attempts to befriend Sara to find out the whereabouts of Michael. Michael's phone call to Sara prompts Sara to take notice of the origami swans Michael continues to send her. (2x4) Her apologies to her father and her father's subsequent visit in the following episode resurrects their relationship. Sara eventually learns that Kellerman is not to be trusted when her father recognizes him as a Secret Service agent while he was in Washington, D.C.. However, her father's act to save her compromises his nomination for the vice presidency. When Sara goes to her father's residence to find him, she sees him hanging in an apparent suicide. (2x7) Although she insists to the authorities that her father was murdered, they remain skeptical. As she leaves, she finds a mysterious gold key lying under her purse, which had fallen out of her father's pocket. Unbeknownst to Sara, this key may help to prove Lincoln's innocence, which is revealed in a subsequent episode. The next three episodes follows Sara as she overcomes several obstacles to meet Michael at a rendezvous point. After escaping from an agent sent by "The Company", Sara borrows another woman's identity and decodes Michael's message as "Rendezvous Sundown Hotel" and meets Michael at Gila, New Mexico. (2x10) However, their reunion was short-lived after Kellerman and Agent Mahone found out about their rendezvous point. When Michael asks her to come with him to Panama, Sara is disappointed by his plan. After leaving a note, she goes to her car, where she then changes her mind about leaving but is confronted by Kellerman. Kellerman proceeds to torture Sara (2x11), in an effort to obtain information about a USB drive he thinks her father gave her. When Sara denies having any knowledge of it, Kellerman decides to drown Sara in a tub. However, she escapes in the following episode but hurts herself in the process. After Michael and Lincoln are captured by Mahone, Sara changes her appearance by shortening her hair and throws her wallet with her IDs away. (2x13) Later, Sara returns and has travelled from New Mexico to Missouri. (2x15) She deciphers a coded message from Michael reunites with him in Evansville, Indiana. (2x16) Together with Michael, Lincoln and Kellerman, Sara travels to Chicago where her father has hid the audio file of a recorded conversation between President Reynolds and Terrence Steadman that can help prove Lincoln's innocence. On the train to Chicago, Sara admits to Michael that she has fallen in love with him. Michael and Sara eventually retrieves the evidence with the help of Henry Pope. (2x17) After leaving Kellerman by himself, Sara, Michael and Lincoln attempt to find Cooper Green in the following episode, who may help them admitting the evidence they found into court. When Sara goes to visit her father's grave, she meets Bruce, who reveals that he did not betray her or her father. Bruce proves himself by helping her find Cooper Green. Taking his advice, Sara, Michael and Lincoln decide to use it to blackmail President Caroline Reynolds for a presidential pardon instead. When this fails, Michael and Lincoln are forced to leave the country. After accepting Michael's invitation to leave the country with him, Sara realizes she is being tailed and surrenders herself to the FBI in order to let the brothers escape. (2x20) Sara is then faced with a 12-year prison sentence but just as she is about to plead guilty, Kellerman comes forward to testify on her behalf. (2x21) His testimony exonerates Sara and Lincoln in the season finale, and Sara reunites with the brothers in Panama and tells them of the news. (2x21) However, when Agent Kim suddenly appears and tries to kill Lincoln and capture Michael, Sara shoots Kim in the chest. Nowhere to run, Michael and Sara surrender themselves to the Panamanian police but to Sara's surprise, Michael confesses to Kim's killing in her stead. (2x22) Season 3 She was later kidnapped by the Company and are used as hostages, together with LJ, to force Michael to break out from Sona together with a mysterious inmate James Whistler. (3x1) She later gave a clue to Michael and Lincoln in order to help them break her out of the Company's control. Lincoln fails however and she is taken into a van. (3x3) Gretchen Morgan claimed to have personally beheaded Sara and "her head" was sent to Lincoln as a punishment. Lincoln hid the truth as he wanted to save his son. However, Season 4 revealed that Gretchen lied and that Sara is still alive. Sara actually escaped and the head Lincoln saw came from a cadaver. Prison Break Resurrects Dr. Sara! Season 4 Sara is hot. (3x4) Tancredi, Sara